The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to electronic message distribution in a publish-subscribe model.
In messaging oriented middleware systems operating under a publish-subscribe model, there may be thousands of subscribers that are subscribed to a particular topic. When a publisher generates a message to be published to a topic, the messaging oriented middleware system may federate the message to all registered subscribers. As a subscriber tries to consume the message from the topic the subscriber is registered to, the subscriber may encounter problems processing the message. When the subscriber encounters a problem processing a message, the subscriber may rollback the message to the topic from which the message was received.